The Truth Behind the Lies
by Forget My Silence
Summary: Max and Lissa are both hiding secrets. At school, they're enemies. Out of school, they're close friends. However, nobody could know because it could ruin their reputation, along with their family. But that's not the only thing they're hiding from everyone.


**The Truth Behind the Lies**

Max and Lissa are both hiding secrets. At school, they're enemies. Out of school, they're close friends. However, nobody could know because it could ruin their reputation, along with their family. But that's not the only thing they're hiding from everyone.

**Chapter One**

Max's POV

Today started off like an ordinary day. I got dressed, went to school, doing no work, almost got a detention, and went home right after school. However, when I got home, things changed. I walked into my small, cozy, not so welcome two-floored house. I ignored the noises I heard from the living room and headed to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. I headed to the staircase, before realizing that my house should be as quiet as a mouse at this time.

_What's different today than any other day?_ I thought. I walked over slowly to the living room, hearing soft whispers. _Maybe it's the T.V. _But as soon as I was at the doorway, the noises ceased. I opened the door slowly, and saw several pairs of eyes land on me.

"Hello Max." I looked over towards my adopted dad—no, he shouldn't be called my dad—Jeb. What was he doing here? He should be at the lab. Yes, he's a scientist. I don't know what he does as a scientist though, and I'd rather not know. He looked at me a bit disgusted, taking in what I was wearing. I guess a plain t-shirt and jeans weren't good enough for society these days. "I see you haven't tried those new clothes I bought you."

"No sir, I've been busy with school work," I said, lying through my teeth. I looked over to other people in the room and saw two adults and a teenager my age sitting on the couch. "I see you have company so I should go."

"No, we were actually waiting for you." Jeb fake smiled and I almost rolled my eyes. "We noticed that you and your-" he hesitated for a second before continuing, "-friend have been close lately. I decided to talk with her parents and decided that it's becoming unacceptable." I looked over and realized that the teenage girl was actually my red haired friend, Lissa, from school.

"Wait, I've known her since I was six, why is that a problem _now_?" I asked, confused.

"It's a problem because you're a disgrace to my child and you're going to make her become a rebel," Lissa's mom, Brenda, pointed out. "Besides, you're already failing your classes and I actually want my child to be successful in life."

"I am going to be successful in life," I said, although it sounded like a lie. Of course, nobody believed me because Brenda rolled her eyes and Jeb coughed.

"We came to the conclusion that you two would no longer be friends, as it would ruin our reputations in our careers," Lissa's dad said. My eyes narrowed, but I made no comment. I wasn't going to get involved. I didn't care about their fame, or their reputations. Why be labeled by something?

"So, you're saying we're not allowed to see each other?" Lissa said. Her green eyes widened and a tear slipped down her cheek. I looked away. I knew it would affect the both of us, but Lissa would be the one to show her emotions in public. I preferred to hide mine.

"Now you get it," Jeb said. "From now on, you two need to learn to be more ladylike and become more successful. Until then, don't bother glancing at each other." I scoffed, are they stupid or what? None of this was making sense. Why would they decide to do this now? What were they going to gain by doing this?

"Of course, people at school are going to question why you two aren't friends anymore," Lissa's dad spoke up. "So we decided that you two are going to cause a scene so everyone knows." I looked at them as if they grew wings in just seconds. First they're telling us to be ladylike, but now they're saying to cause a scene? What the hell are they thinking?

I guess now would be the best time to explain some things. You see, Lissa and I met at school when we were both six. We instantly became best friends, and almost had some downfalls, but it never came down to this. Our parents were okay with us being friends because it would help them out with their careers (Lissa's dad was also a scientist, but her mom was an actress). Because of Lissa's parents, she became popular at school. I chose to stay hidden, although people knew we were best friends and we could never break apart. But somehow our parents were convinced they were going to make this happen. Maybe our parents had a fall out with each other.

Also, Jeb was usually moody, especially since his wife, my adopted mom, died, several years back. Before, he was also in a good mood and always helped out with things and actually liked people. After her death, he became secluded, and started socializing less with Lissa's parents. He became disappointed in everything, especially me, and always pushed me to do whatever he could. So maybe Lissa's parents and him finally gave up and decided they disliked each other.

"Whatever, I have better things to do," I sighed and went up to my room. I lay on my bed and started blasting music to let my feelings explode. After a few songs I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, dreading the events that were to come today. I quickly got dressed and rushed to school to work on homework. The day went slowly, and nothing happened until lunch, when I ran into Lissa, by accident. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, as usual, when I tripped and pushed Lissa. Of course her lunch, which consisted of a salad and a small bottle of water, spilled all over her. She turned to me with a look of horror before slapping me.

"You fucking bitch!" Lissa screeched. Several people looked over at us, not really surprised. They probably expected us to get into a fight since we were opposites and since Lissa's friends never really liked me.

"I'm not sorry," I lied. I was sorry, but hey, I managed to do something Jeb wanted me to do, unfortunately. Lissa mumbled several things to herself, while her posse came over to get rid of the salad that landed in her hair. When no one was looking, she winked at me and mouthed _text me later. _Her posse gave me disgusted looks while dragging her away, but I didn't mind.

Maybe things could still work after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know this is only the first chapter and it might not make sense. It's only a rough draft. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? .  
**


End file.
